User blog:Phanpy444/Trashie Fun Issue 1
Hello and welcome to the very first issue of Trashie Fun! Here, I'll talk to you about new, ideas, and even some trivia! For this issue, I'd like to review UFTs. Review Okay, so I got my first UFTs yesterday. Where did I find them? Toys R Us. I loaded up on three 12 Packs and eight 1 Packs! I even got both arenas! I brought them home and opened them up. I was pleased to find that the trashies had great detail. One thing I was confused about was why the trashies in the 12 Packs couldn't swap weapons. In Reaganzilla's video, he must have gotten the early versions. Next was the Spin Bins. They were a little small for my taste, but eh. I was overjoyed to find that not only did Cack Hammer's spin bin work well, he spun FAST! However, not all the spin bins in UFT work. I was very disappointed when Tossed Spaghetti's spin bin wouldn't work at all. Other spin bins did work, but weren't quite as fast as Cack Hammer. The arenas are up next. I found that Moose is kinda cheap when it comes to toys, as the arenas were made out of bendy plastic. Other then that, I thought they were great! The fences have good detail and fit right into the slots. Complaints In my reviews, I will generally have a few complaints. My first complaint, as I said above, is that not all the spin bins work. This can be very frustrating. My second complaint is that UFT battles just end too quickly. All it generally takes is a single bump to send both trashies flying. My third and final complaint is that the spin bins are kind of hard to use. I can't tell you how many times I've almost cut myself when my spinner goes flying. Rating All and all, I think UFTs were a great idea for Moose to get more people to buy trashies. I give UFTs 4 stars out of 5. Tips & Ideas In this section, I will talk to you about ideas that I have and/or tips that I'd like to share. Tips: With UFTs, there are a few tips I'd like you to know. #Make sure your spinner is fully winded up in the right direction. If your spin bin isn't on tight, your spinner will end up launching away from you, which is quite dangerous. #Never launch your trashie too close or too far from the Battle Arena. This will mess up their spin. Ideas: These are ideas for new trashies you could make and how to make a decent page. #Remember, each UFT has their own weapons. Be creative and design weapons that fit the specific UFT you are creating. #UFTs have names that are more battle-like. Try and come up with names like "Fruit Punch" or "Knuckle Sandwich." #Every good page needs lots of info, perhaps a gallery, and maybe even trivia. Make sure your pages include most of these things! News Have you heard of UFT Glow Mania? I'm not sure what they do, but I'm pretty sure they're just GID. I'll update when we have more info. Thank You! Thank you for reading the first issue of Trashie Fun! Make sure to tune in, as I make a new issue every week! Category:Blog posts